


Not Every Time

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Campfires, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The same faces are being recycled and misplaced in different places. Sometimes, Wes comes back and finds someone immediately. And sometimes...He's all alone.





	

For some reason, he really wants a nice pot of soup.

Wes realizes that he's been thinking about soup as he pulls a tuft of grass from the ground for fire fuel. Not even really a specific kind, really. He'd had some good tomato soup right before he'd shown up in hell. And he'd once shared some soup presumably made using rabbit meat with another survivor, a nice girl named Willow, right before the two were ambushed by hounds and he'd died.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had any, though.

The supplies Wes had on him wouldn't be enough to make a pot. In a few days, maybe. 

It was dangerously close to winter. Shivers ran up Wes's spine, and he was constantly pulling the sleeves of his shirt down for even a moment of warmth. He knew the more he focused on it, the worse it would be, but he had nothing else to think of.

Nothing else to think of that wouldn't bring forth some painful emotions.

It was starting to look like he'd see nobody this time around, though.

Wes took the time before the sun fell to think of possibilities. Maybe, if he let the cold take him, he'd be back in time for spring or summer. Or maybe someone else was nearby and could help him, like Wigfrid, or Willow, or that Wilson guy, or Wolfgang, even! It'd be great to see him again! He hadn't seen Wolfgang in a few lives. They'd spent a spring together scaring frogs away from their camp before an ill-placed lightning strike had done Wolfgang in.

Maybe he'd see someone new, or...

Wes took in a deep breath and sighed. The sun sank, and he started his fire, sat against a tree and closed his eyes. If anyone else were there, they would have lectured him about being aware of his surroundings in case of enemies. But Wes had always been a better listener.

Which is why he knew whose footsteps he heard in the dark, heavy and slow, walking towards him. Purposefully, he waited until he knew the figure would be in the light of his campfire before looking.

"Hey," Woodie said.

Woodie.

Wes smiled.


End file.
